A Different Life, A New Family
by Yuki Kurosaki
Summary: Harry Potter BLEACH crossover. Unwanted by his parents, Harry was sent to an orphanage when he was 4 and is later adopted by the Kurosaki's. 12 years later he attends Hogwarts. Full summary in prologue. Potter Bashing. Slash.
1. Prologue When It All Started

**Summary:** Harry (4 years old) was sent to an orphanage by his parents because they have to take care of his other siblings, the Children-Who-Lived. Harry is soon adopted by the Kurosaki family and, 2 years later, moves to Japan. 12 years later, Harry receives letter inviting him to Hogwarts and his brother, Ichigo, also receives a letter, from the British Soul Society, requesting his help with hollows who have been constantly attacking Hogwarts. Potter!Bashing (not including Harry of course) Cute!Harry Over-Protective-Big-Brother!Ichigo Slash

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or BLEACH. T-T

00000000000000000000

**A Different Life, A New Family**

**Prologue - When It All Started**

On the night of July the 31st, five children were born into the Potter family. James Alexander Potter Jr. born at 10:59 p.m., Rosalie Hope Potter born at 11:10 p.m., Joshua Sirius Potter born at 11:27 p.m., Amelia Crystal Potter born at 11:41 p.m., and finally Harry James Potter born at 11:59 p.m. Harry was a surprise to Lilly and James as they were told that they would be having two boys and two girls but they were glad to have another child. The Potters were very content until they found out about the prophecy and they believed that their first four children were the prophesied ones. They ended up taking care of the four and forgetting about little Harry.

00000000000000000000

On the night of Halloween, Lilly was tucking in the four future saviours of the wizarding world when there was a loud bang from the floor below and a yell, "LILLY! TAKE THE CHILDREN AND RUN!" followed by some more bangs, crashes, a 'crucio' from Voldemort and screaming from James until he was silenced with a 'stupefy'. Lilly was frantically searching for the portkey when the door to the nursery was broken open and Voldemort stepped in. He smirked at Lilly Potter, who was protecting her children in their crib.

'Step aside, little girl, and I'll spare your life." Voldemort said to her.

Lilly glared at the Dark Lord. "Never! I won't let you touch my children!" and she drew out her wand, "I'd rather die to protect them than stepping aside to let you kill them."

Voldemort sneered at her. "Very well then. If that's what you want, I'll -" that's when he noticed little Harry in the corner. He smirked and headed towards the corner and picked Harry up into his arms. "Looks like you forgot a child young lady. And here I thought you cared for all your children."

"No, not Harry!" Lilly began to panic. 'I can't believe I forgot about Harry.' She mentally scolded herself.

Voldemort smirked at her and raised his wand, "Say goodbye, Lilly Potter! Avada Kedavera!"

The moment he said those words, Lilly shut her eyes and hoed to the gods that what ever happened, her children would stay safe.

Lilly never noticed the white light radiating off Harry, or the shield the light formed around her and the other little ones that deflected the killing curse, hitting both Voldemort and Harry and causing a small explosion.

00000000000000000000

When Lilly woke a few minutes later, she woke to the sounds of her children crying. Getting of the floor, she went to check on the four children and was happy to find that all four were not harmed but she sensed some dark magic attached to them.

"Lilly? Lilly, are you alright?" James stumbled into the room.

Lilly smiled brightly at him. "Oh James! They did it! They vanquished the Dark Lord! He's gone and they saved us all!" She hugged her husband tightly.

James smiled. "I knew it. They are the prophesied ones."

What the Potters failed to realize was that they too had some dark magic clinging to them. They also failed to notice little Harry who was sleeping, due to his over use of magic, in a pile of ashes that was once Voldemort's body and the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

That night, all around England, every witch and wizard raised his or her glasses and made a toast.

"To the Children-Who-Lived"

But we all know who was the real hero that night.

00000000000000000000

Read&Review


	2. Chapter 1 A New Family

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or BLEACH. T-T

00000000000000000000

**A Different Life, A New Family**

**Chapter One - A New Family**

00000000000000000000

_3 years later_

Little four-year-old Harry was sitting in the Potter library, reading an advance book about potion making. Harry knew that his parents never really loved him. He was an unexpected and unwanted surprise and he knew that the only reason why the Potters kept him was that it would be bad for the Potter family name if they were to give him away.

The Potters never cared for him or looked after him, but they never abused him either. Harry was mostly taken care of by the house elves, as the Potters were too busy pampering and spoiling their other children as well as the two-year-old twins, Andrew and Anna. The potter children also ignored Harry and most of the time, more like all the time actually, they forgot that there were five of them.

Harry's Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus also forgot about him. They would occasionally say hello to him or play with him for a bit but then his siblings would come and take them away and Harry would be forgotten for the rest of the day.

Harry grew up rather quickly. By two, he knew how to speak and by three, he knew how to read and write. But he still had the belief that his parent would one day acknowledge his existence.

After picking another book and deciding to read it in his room with some cookies, Harry over heard a conversation between his parents and Mr. Dumbledore as he passed by the living room.

"We can't keep him anymore Albus." That was his mother's voice.

"He has to go." That was his father's. "We need to train them and Harry might get jealous that his brothers and sisters are going to be way ahead of him in their studies."

"Very well then. Are you going to send him to your sister's, Lilly?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. She dislikes magic."

"We were thinking of sending him to a muggle orphanage so he won't be able to hear about us and get upset."

"Very well then. Have you found an orphanage?"

"Yes, well be bringing him there in a week"

Little Harry stepped away from the door with tears in his bright green eyes.

00000000000000000000

_One week later_

"I know your upset, honey, but it's for the best." Lilly said as he hugged Harry and lead him to the caretaker of the orphanage.

"That's alright, mother, I understand." Harry said quietly, holding back his tears. He knew that no matter how much he cried, his parent would not bring him back home and he wouldn't be able find his way home if he walked.

The caretaker, Miss Anderson, took Harry's hand and said, "Don't worry Mrs. Potter. We'll take care of little Harry." Inside, Miss Anderson was fuming. _'I can't believe these people. They obviously have a lot of money. They should be able to take care of this child. And I can't believe that they are giving up this adorable little child.'_

When the Potters left, Miss Anderson showed Harry around the orphanage, where they ate, the kitchen, the bathrooms, the laundry room, were the children play and were they slept.

"This will be your bed, Harry. You get up at seven in the morning and lights are off at eight. You have to straiten your bed every morning and the sheets are changed every Sunday. There's a chore chart in the living room that shows what chore you have that day and you must have them done." Miss Anderson told Harry. "Now, do you have any questions, Harry?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, I just want to lie down for a bit. "Harry replied quietly.

Miss Anderson smiled down at him. "Of course dear. I'll have one of the older kids wake you for dinner. Alright?"

Harry nodded and watched her leave the room. Harry then slipped beneath the covers of his new bed and cried silently underneath the covers.

The other children, who witnessed the Potters dropping off Harry and leaving, felt sadden to see the little one cry. Most of the children were from broken homes and they couldn't believe that a wealthy couple would give up a child especially when the mother looked like she was expecting. All the children then decided that they would help out the little one as much as they could.

00000000000000000000

_4 months later_

Harry enjoyed being at the orphanage. All the children were friendly and they would play with him. The older children would teach him what they learned in their classes and he would teach the kids his age and younger how to read and write.

Also, during his stay at the orphanage, Harry developed an ability to see the dead. Normal wizards and witches could see the ghosts of other witches and wizards but they couldn't see the muggle ghosts and that's what Harry could see. Harry would occasionally talk or help out some of the ghosts he meets. He never told anyone what he was seeing because he knew that they would think that they were just imaginary friends, so Harry kept it to himself until that day in the park.

On Saturdays, Miss Anderson would always bring the children to the park to play. That day, Harry was sitting underneath an old oak tree and was reading a story to one of his ghost friends. Harry didn't notice the orange haired boy watching them or when the boy went and sat in front of Harry, listening as Harry read his story. It wasn't until the boy asked the ghost what he thought of the silly girl in the story did Harry notice the other boy.

Harry looked at the boy with wide eyes, "You can see him?" Harry asked him.

The other boy replied, "Of course I can see him, otherwise I wouldn't be talking to him. Oof!" It was the other boy's turn to be shocked.

Letting him go, Harry smiled up to the other boy, "I'm Harry and this," Harry indicated to the ghost beside him, "is Matthew. Who are you?"

The other boy smiled down at Harry, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

Harry and Ichigo became closer and closer each time they meet. Every Saturday they would meet up by the oak tree and read a book or play with the ghosts or the other children.

00000000000000000000

_6 months later_

"Really!" Harry exclaimed. That afternoon, Ichigo and his parents arrived at the orphanage. Ichigo's parents went to speak with Miss Anderson while Ichigo went to look for Harry and tell him the good news.

"Yup!" Ichigo nodded enthusiastically. "They thought it would be nice to have another kid. Also, they both love you and they keep telling me that I never stop talking about you. So they decided to adopt you! They already talked to Miss Anderson about it and all they have to do is sign some papers and then you'll be my little brother!" Ichigo started hugging Harry and Harry hugged him back.

Harry couldn't believe that he was finally going to be in a loving family that he always dreamed of having. He hugged Ichigo as tight as he could and started to cry. "I love you, big brother." Harry whispered to Ichigo.

Surprised at the sudden tears, Ichigo smiled. "I love you too, little brother."

00000000000000000000

Read&Review


	3. Chapter 2 Flasbacks

I thank everyone who's reviewed my story

**athenakitty: **I don't know when Lilly and James will realize their mistake but I do know that Harry won't be forgiving them.

**Swim-musician: **Yes, there will be slash.

**Kenny7: **Ichigo is the same age as Harry but he's a couple of days older. Ichigo's birthday is on July 7th, isn't it lucky that their birthdays are in July?

**lady sakura cosmos: **Thank you for reviewing.

**Realdarkangel: **Thank you for reviewing.

**DarkWolfHuntress: **Yes, I think I will be making Harry a shinigami like his big brother.

**Sweet-single: **Sorry, Sweet, but the Potters won't be dieing, but they will be suffering severely. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Yusuke Kiba James Elric:** Thank you for reviewing.

**HaLLoWeeNDoLL:** Don't worry, I'm not stopping.

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or BLEACH. T-T

00000000000000000000

**A Different Life, A New Family**

**Chapter Two - Flashbacks**

00000000000000000000

_12 years later_

Haru, as Harry was now called (and will own be referred as for the rest of the story), was sitting by the window in his room and flipping through the pages of photo album. He smiled at all the pictures. He remembered when his new parents asked what he wanted for his birthday.

_FLASHBACK_

_12 years ago one month after being adopted_

"_So, Haru-chan. What do you want for you birthday?" Haru's mother asked him._

_Haru looked up to his new mother and thought for a while then, he smiled brightly and replied, "A camera!"_

"_Oh?" His new father asked curiously, "Why do you want a camera?"_

_Haru smiled. "So I can take pictures of everyone I love and all of the fun times!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Haru smiled at the first picture he took with that camera. It was of all four of them at the park and eating chocolate cake. The next page Haru stopped at was from two years later when they left London to move to Japan.

_FLASHBACK_

_10 years ago_

"_Come on! You guys are so slow!" Ichigo yelled to his parents and little brother as he ran towards the gate._

"_Onii-san! Wait for me!" Haru yelled to his brother before taking a picture of a plain lifting off._

_END FLASHBACK_

Turning the pages, Haru looked trough the photos of when Karin was born and of Yuku who was born the next year.

_FLASHBACK_

_9 years ago_

_Seven-year old Haru was holding his one-year-old sister, Karin, and waiting patiently in the waiting room. Ichigo, on the other hand, was pacing around the room, looking irritated. He stopped and sighed. "How long are hey going to take?"_

"_Not long at all!" Their father said as he entered the room. He took out Haru's digital camera and showed them the picture he took. "This is your new baby sister! Her name is Yuku."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Going through some other pages, Haru stopped at one of his mother. It was the last picture he took of her before she died that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_6 years ago_

"_Oka-san! Oka-san, I wanna take a picture of you in the rain!" Haru said from the doorway of their house._

_Misaki laughed. "Of course Haru-chan!" And she did a little twirl. "How was that?"_

"_Just perfect!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Haru nearly cried but he smiled, knowing that his mother wouldn't want him to be sad. He was glad that he was able to get one last, beautiful picture of his mother. The rest of the album was various pictures of his family and friends. School trips, family picnics, festivals, holidays, etc. and even pictures of his brother and father fighting.

Recently, Haru's album has been filled with pictures of his brother fighting hollows, evil spirits who eat souls with high spiritual concentration. (AN: I think it's possible to take a picture of a ghost.) Although, he would have hade more pictures of this brother and his friends using their abilities in Soul Society but his brother wouldn't let him go.

_FLASHBACK_

_3 weeks ago_

"_You can't go."_

"_B-but, Ichi-nii-san! I wanna go too!" Haru pleaded to his older brother. He followed Ichigo to the Uraha shop and was about to follow his brother inside when he was caught._

_Ichigo crossed his arms. "You can't come with us, Ha-chan. You have no way of defending yourself and if anything were to happen to me, who would protect you?"_

_Haru looked down sadly. He knew his brother wouldn't be able to concentrate properly if there was the possibility that he got attacked while his brother was fighting. Haru sighed and gave his brother a small smile. "Alright. I'll stay, but," Haru handed his brother his camera, "Can you stalest take some pictures for me, Ichi-nii-san?"_

_Ichigo smiled and took the camera. "Anything for my little Ha-chan."_

_END FLASHBACK_

At least he was able to get some pictures of Soul Society, even though he wasn't going to actually be there. But, what Haru really wanted was to have abilities like his brother, so he could protect his family while his brother was away. It wasn't until yesterday that Haru found out that he too had that kind of power.

_FLASHBACK_

_Yesterday_

_Haru was walking home after shopping for groceries when he saw one of Yuzu's stuffed animals walking by. It was the little lion plushie that their father gave to Yuzu when she was little. Haru followed the walking, curious as to how it was able to move around and…talk?_

"_Oh! When are they going to come back! I miss you, Orihime-nee-chan!" The stuffed animal cried as it continued down the road and into a small store._

"_Uraha Shop." Haru read the sign on top of the doors of the store. '_I never noticed this shop here before.'_ Haru thought as he went into the shop._

_Haru looked around, trying to find the little lion that he followed. Going towards the back, Haru heard some voices and one sounded like the little lion. Sliding the door open a bit, Haru peeked in and saw the lion arguing with a little boy with red hair._

"_I don't know when they're coming back so stop asking!" the little boy yelled._

_The lion yelled back, "So why don't you asked that guy?"_

"_Urahara?" the plushie nodded. "I don't know where he is right now." the boy replied and leaned against the wall._

"_Then go look for him!" the lion plushie yelled and started to attack the boy though it didn't do much._

"_You know, it's not good to eavesdrop." a voice said from behind Haru._

_Haru screamed in shock and twirled around. There stood a tall blond wearing a green and white stripped beach hat and sandals and carrying a cane. Haru bowed to him saying, "I'm so sorry! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to be so rude! I was just wondering about Yu-chan's plushie and why it was walking around. I'm sorry! Gomen nasai!"_

_The blond man laughed and patted Haru's head. "Apology accepted." he said, still patting Haru. "That little guy has a mod in him. A modified soul. That's how he can move around." The man sat on one of the pillows and patted the one beside him. "Please sit."_

_Haru sat beside the man and asked, "Who are you?"_

_The man smiled. "I'm Urahara Kisuke and your Haru Kurosaki, correct? Your brother told me about you. How you can see ghosts as well. Although, he never mentioned that you have shinigami powers like him."_

"_I have what?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Haru checked his clock and saw that it was already midnight. Remembering that he had to wake up early to visit Urahara-san for his shinigami training, thought not as intense as his brother's, and that his brother would be returning tomorrow as well, Haru went to bed.

00000000000000000000

Again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope to receive more reviews soon and they better be good reviews 'cause I got a hand cramp typing this chapter!

Read&Review


	4. Chapter 3 Shinigami Powers

I apologize for the late update.I got SO much homework and assignments to finish and I didn't get enough sleep eitherbut I have spent a lot of time planning out the story and I've even drew some scenes. Although I don't have a scanner to show you. sigh Now I'm blabbing on and on but before I finish may unimportant talking I found some very good news...ready?

BLEACH HAS BEEN LICENCED! WE GET TO WATCH IT IN ENGLISH NOW!

Although it might take a while for the dubbing.

Any who, Enjoy the story!

**Sweet-single:** Thank you for reviewing.

**DestinyEntwinements:** They're both 16-years-old.

**Mystical Moonstar:** I didn't realize that, thanks!

**Realdarkangel:** I can't wait either!

**HaLLoWeeNDoLL:** Your welcome

**athenakitty:** Harry's going to them, though I'm not sure about the situation between Harry and his former siblings. I have to admit, half of this I'm making up as I go along and half of it is planned.

**Firehedgehog:** Thank you for reviewing.

**InuGirl66:** Thank you for reviewing.

**Hunter Hatake:** Thank you for reviewing.

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or BLEACH. TT

00000000000000000000

**A Different Life, A New Family**

**Chapter Three - Shinigami Powers**

00000000000000000000

Haru woke bright and early the next morning and, after taking a nice long shower, he made breakfast for his family and for everyone in the Uraha Shop. After greeting his father with the usual morning get-away-from-me-you-pervert-kick-in-the-face, Haru left, with a sleeping Kon, to the shop.

00000000000000000000

_Urahara Shop 7:00 a.m._

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" Haru yelled, as he entered the Uraha Shop but no one answered him. Haru went to the back and saw no one there either. He placed the still sleeping Kon on the table and went upstairs to wake Urahara and the others.

Haru found Urahara's room right away, as it was the only door with a sign saying 'Urahara's Room!' with a chibi picture of himself. Peeking into the room, Haru saw Urahara fast asleep half off, half on his bed and thought of an excellent way of waking him up. Going into the bathroom, Haru found a large bucket and filled it to the top with ice cold water. Creeping back into the room, Haru silently made his way next to Urahara, trying not to spill any of the water. Taking a deep breath, Haru tipped the bucket of water on top of Urahara and, at the same time, yelled at the top of his lungs, **"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, URAHARA-SAN! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Urahara jumped up and yelled in shock. Shivering, Urahara turned and looked up to see Haru laughing himself to tears. "Wh-why d-d-did y-you d-d-do-o th-th-tha-that f-f-for, Ha-Haru-chan?" he shivered and pouted.

"Because," laugh "You were," giggle "still asleep!" Haru replied between laughs.

"B-but th-th-tha-t's n-no e-ex-cu-use fo-for wh-what y-yo-u d-d-id! A-A-Achoo!" Urahara sniffed and began looking for a towel to dry himself with.

Haru giggled. "Well, you were the one who told me to come at seven in the morning. I come early but I find you still asleep! I even brought breakfast." Haru then glared at the man.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jinta said sleepily from the doorway. He took one glance at Urahara before laughing out loud and Haru soon joined him.

"It's not funny!" Urahara whined, then huffed childishly as the two laughed harder.

00000000000000000000

The others woke shortly after and, after a good lught and a quick breakfast, Haru, Urahara and Tessai headed down into the training area below the shop.

"Sugoi!" Haru stared, wide eyed, around the area, "Such a large place under the store! Amazing! It's like a secret base!"

Putting down the equipment in his arms, Tessai said happily, with tears in his eyes, "What a wonderful reaction!" and hugged Haru tightly before going back up to the shop.

Haru looked around the wide space. "So this is where my brother got back his shinigami powers?"

"Yup!" Urahara replied joyfully, "He had quite a rough time getting it back but that was because of the time limit we had. Although, there was that little incident were we thought he was going to fail, but it turned out alright in the end! You, on the other hand, will be gaining them the simple but long way. Now," he took out his fan and pointed to the hot spring along the side of the room, "strip and get into the water." Urahara said with a grin and handed Haru a towel.

Haru glared at the blond. "I'm not stripping in front of you. Don't you have a screen or something? Better yet, why don't you wait upstairs? Wait. I'll solve the problem for you." Urahara was about to reply but was, very roughly, kicked farther away from the hot spring and landed face first into a boulder.

While Urahara was momentarily stunned, Haru quickly stripped and wrapped the towel around his waist before getting into the water. "This is nice." Haru sighed, letting the warm water relax his muscles.

Urahara groaned from his place on the ground and slowly stood up. "That was uncalled for, Haru-chan!" He whined as he made his was towards Haru. Sitting down on the edge, with his feet in the water, Urahara began to explain what they were going to do. "First, lie down and put your head here," he put down a cushion near the edge of the water, so the rest of your body is in the water." When Haru laid back he continued, "Now, I just want you to relax. Close your eyes and clear your mind." Haru closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind from all thought. He then felt something being put over his eyes and attach to his temples.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked Urahara, keeping his eyes closed.

"This is just a device that will help you enter your inner mind." Urahara replied, adjusting the device a bit.

"My inner mind?"

"That's where you'll find your power, your Zanpaktou." He turned the device on and Haru was sent deep into his mind.

0000000000000000000

When Haru opened his eyes, he found himself sitting on a very large cloud. Looking around, he noticed that the place was half night time and half daytime with the full moon the sun opposite to each other. "What an interesting place."

"I'm glad you think so." A voice said from behind him. Turning, Haru saw a boy who was about his height. He had long hair, which was white on the right side and black on the left side, and his eyes were white (right) and black (left). He was wearing a short white Yukata and pants (like what Urahara wears) with a long black overcoat. The boy smiled, "Hello! I'm Kokubyaku. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Haru."

"Umm…Hello. It's nice to meet you too, Kokubyaku." Haru said and shook his hand.

Kokubyaku continued to smile. "So you're here to learn how to use your powers, correct?" Haru nodded. "Well, before you do that," Kokubyaku snapped his fingers and a katana appeared in front of Haru. Haru stared at the katana and took it before looking up to Kokubyaku in confusion. Another katana appeared in Kokubyaku's but his was different. The blade was a marbled black and white metal and was slightly longer and thinner than a regular katana.

Kokubyaku lifted the blade and pointed it towards Haru. His features began to change as well. His hair, eyes and clothes changes to the opposite colour, his eyes became sharper and the pupils turned to slits, and his skin changed to black. "Let's see how strong you are." He said before attacking Haru.

00000000000000000000

_8 hours later, 4:00 p.m._

Haru groaned in pain and slowly sat up from his reclined position in the hot spring, silently thanking that the warm water was relaxing his sore muscles.

"I'm guessing you won?" Urahara said beside him.

Haru nodded slowly and closed his eyes. "Yeah. It took a long time though. I can still feel all the cuts on my body." he groaned.

Urahara patted his head. "Rest a while." he said softly, "Your brother will be back soon. He won't be happy if you're so exhausted and he'll blame it on me!"

Haru giggled and soon was fast asleep.

00000000000000000000

**Translations:**

**Ohayou Gozaimasu **- Good Morning (very polite way)

**Sugoi **- Amazing

**Kokubyaku **- Black and White

Read&Review


	5. Chapter 4 Letters and An Old Friend

I feel dead……. I've been getting little sleep the entire week sigh but at least I got my new earphones. Seven days of going to school without music is annoying. I have to listen to the silence and the chattering and now I'm starting to rant…. sigh

**DestinyEntwinements:** Thank you for reviewing.

**HPDM rocks my yaoi loving socks:** I reacted that way too when I found out!

**DMHPluv:** Thank you for reviewing.

**athenakitty:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They'll all suffer! Yes, Voldie will be the one to tell them about Harry. I think it would be a bigger shock to them if they hear it from the enemy!

**lady sakura cosmos:** Thank you for reviewing.

**Firehedgehog:** He does rox, doesn't he? -

**realdarkangel:** T-T Someone who understands my pain!

**PixieCorpse:** XP Found you! Yes, there will be Harry Potterism in this fic.

**HaLLoWeeNDoLL:** Thank you for reviewing.

**lilio:** Thank you for reviewing.

**Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix:** Thank you for reviewing.

**Shinigami Rachi:** You're really eager to read the next chapter! As for the pairings, there will be Harry/Draco and Ichigo/Urahara but I might change it. There will be other pairings; I just have to decide whom I'm going to pair up.

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or BLEACH. TT

00000000000000000000

**A Different Life, A New Family**

**Chapter Four - Letters and an Old Friend**

00000000000000000000

Night soon came and everyone at the Uraha Shop, except for Kon since he was asleep again, left to find where the five visitors of Soul Society would return from.

Haru looked up and spotted a portal opening. Cheering happily, Haru pointed towards it and tugged on Urahara's sleeve, "Look! Look! Over there!" Haru jumped for joy. "Their back! Ichi-nii-san is back! YA- uh-oh…" Ichigo, Ishada, Inoue, Chad, and Yoruichi appeared out of the portal safe and sound, except for the small little detail that they were a few hundred feet above the ground.

Urahara chuckled, "Ururu…"

"Hai." Ururu raised her gun and aimed. "Target locked. FIRE!" She shot a large sheet that wrapped around the five falling figures into a ball.

"Yeah!" Jinta yelled and jumped up high, "It's coming, it's coming, it's coming!" the ball came closer and closer towards him, "Jinta Homerun!" He yelled and was about to swing his bat when Tessai came up behind him.

"Tessai Death Catch!" Tessai yelled as he caught the ball. And unwrapped it until the sheet was flattered out and flying above the city like a flying carpet.

"Welcome back, everyone" Urahara said from his spot at the front of the flying carpet, waving his fan in greeting.

Haru jumped up and glomped his older brother. "Welcome back, Ichi-nii-san! I missed you SO MUCH!" Haru hugged his brother tightly and Ichigo hugged him back.

"I missed you too, Haru-chan." Ichigo replied.

'Kurosaki-san." Urahara interrupted. "You've heard about me, haven't you?"

Ichigo looked up to him, Haru still in his arms. "Yeah." He replied softly.

Urahara took his hat off, turned to face Ichigo and bowed his head. "I'm truly sorry."

Ichigo stared at his bowed head and said to him, "Please stop. It's okay now. I'm not really mad. And you didn't do anything really bad. Despite what your intensions were, you saved us and made us stronger. I'm grateful. So don't apologize."

Urahara closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay"

Ichigo released Haru and knelt in front of Urahara. "Can I ask you just one thing?" Urahara nodded. "Was the reason you didn't tell me the truth because you though I would get scared and chicken out if you did?"

Urahara put his hat back on and raised his head. "Right in the mark!" he replied happily with his fan out and a big smile on his face.

Ichigo elbowed him angrily and turned away, fuming. "That just ticks me off!"

"His elbow flying at me was unexpected." said, holding his head where Ichigo hit him.

"Also, please properly apologize to Rukia. She will probably say the same thing as us, though." Ichigo told him.

"Okay."

Ichigo then noticed that Haru was wearing shinigami clothing and the katana he held. "Where did you get those clothes? Are you cosplaying as a shinigami now? Why do you have that katana?"

Haru stared at his older brother before giggling, "No, I'm not cosplaying as a shinigami 'cause I am a shinigami, just like you nii-san!" Haru said with a smile, "And this sword is my Zanpaktou, Kokubyaku." He unsheathed and lifted up his katana to show his brother. "Urahara-san was the one that told me that I had shinigami powers like you and he helped me get my Zanpaktou!"

Ichigo turned a death glare towards Urahara. "You! You put my little brother through the same training you put me through!" he said angrily and reached for Zangetsu. "Bastard!"

A sweatdrop appeared on Urahara and everyone else, except for Haru who was smiling. Urahara panicked and waved his hands frantically. "I swear, Kurosaki-san, I didn't put your little brother through the same thing. I just guided him to his Zanpaktou. I swear, that's all I did!" Urahara said nervously, staring frightfully at Ichigo's hand that was griping Zangetsu tightly.

"He did tell me to strip though." Haru put in brightly.

Everyone froze. Urahara was sweating heavily, Ichigo had veins popping from everywhere and a dark aura was swirling around him, Haru was still smiling, and the others were either silently laughing at Urahara's predicament or feeling sorry for the soon-to-be-dead man. Finally, there was some movement, which was by Ichigo, who stood and glared poison daggers at Urahara. "You perverted bastard! Forget what I said before, I am mad at you. No, actually, I'm seriously pissed off at you!" He raised Zangetsu, "DIE!" He yelled.

Everyone frantically tried to stop Ichigo from murdering the blond man. This went on for about ten minutes until Haru got bored of watching Urahara and his elder brother play I-catch-you-you-die game and said tiredly, "Ichi-nii-san? I'm tired, are we almost home?" Haru asked cutely and rubbed his eyes.

This stopped Ichigo right away and he was soon holding his little brother. "We'll be home soon." He said softly.

"Well, I'll be getting off here." Ishada said and jumped off the flying carpet. Orihime soon left then Chad as well. Ichigo stood and said, "I'll just get off here." And he jumped off.

"Ah! Wait for me, Ichi-nii-san!" Haru yelled down at his brother. "Sayonara, everyone!" Haru waved goodbye and jumped. He landed beside his brother and noticed that they were by a riverbank. The same river where their mother died. Haru looked up at his brother with a small frown and worried eyes. "Onii-san?" He asked worriedly.

Ichigo smiled and looked at his little brother. "Don't worry, chibi. Come on. Let's go home." Haru smiled, jumped onto his brother's back and giggled. Ichigo laughter with him and ran towards their home.

00000000000000000000

And that's the end of my chapter! Yay! Gosh that was long.

Read&Review

Please!

The

Button

Is

Right

Here

Just

Kidding!

I have some morestuff left to write!

00000000000000000000

The Kurosaki brothers finally got home with smiles on their faces. "I'm home." Ichigo said happily. _'It feels like I'm just coming home after being away for years.'_ He thought. His smile grew wider when he felt his brother's arms around his waist. The two were about to step inside their home when they heard a faint yell fro behind them.

They turned and saw a thin man in tattered clothes. He was very pale and tired and leaning on the wall. "…Harry…" he whispered before fainting.

Haru stared at the man fallen man in shock. "Remy?" he whispered then ran towards that man. "Remy!" He lifted the man to see his face. "It is you!" Haru said happily with tears in his eyes.

There was a hoot from above them and the brothers looked up. There were two snowy white owls perched on the wall. The both dropped the letters that they where holding and flew away. The letters landed on Remus's chest. One was addressed to Ichigo Kurosaki. The other was addressed to Haru Kurosaki but there was a name before Haru's that was crossed out. Harry Potter. Haru picked up his letter with trembling hands. He turned the envelope and there he saw the Hogwarts emblem.

00000000000000000000

Now I'm finished! sigh It took me two days to write this and now I'm late to get to my friends place! She's gonna be SO mad at me! I better go now. If I don't return, you'll know why! (jk)

There are several scenes from episode 63. I had to keep watching ant typing. sigh

Cosplay - Costume Play. When you dress up as an anime, manga, or game character.

Read&Review

Come on people! Send me your reviews!


	6. Chapter 5 Remus's Search

**Sweet-single:** Sorry about the slow updates /sweatdrop/

**Allen Pitt:** Dumbledore has not figured out about Harry yet because he's so dumb.

**HaLLoWeeNDoLL:** I love Remy too!

**DarkWolfHuntress:** LOL I wanted to tease the poor man a bit. He's always so funny!

**Shinigami Rachi:** Again with the eagerness! But it makes me fell loved! Thanks! 3

**Firehedgehog:** Yes. Ichigo is older than Harry by about 3 weeks. He was born on July 7th.

**lampshadesrgreat:** YAY! I'm sure you'll LOVE Bleach! It's amazing!

**Padawan Kiba:** Ichigo is about 5'8" and Harry is about 5'4".

**realdarkangel:** Sorry! School gets in the way…/sigh/

**bookworm51485:** Thanks! I never noticed that!

**Fei-sama:** I hate them too!

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or BLEACH. T-T

00000000000000000000

**A Different Life, A New Family**

**Chapter Five - Remus's Search**

00000000000000000000

Ichigo and Haru carried Remus into the house and laid him on the couch. The house was quiet since it was very late and everyone was already asleep. Ichigo turned on the lights to get a better look at the stranger that his brother seemed to know. While he was doing that, Haru went to get a damp cloth and a blanket that he used to cover his godfather. Haru knelt beside the man and placed the damp cloth on his forehead. He took Remus's hand and watched the man with worry and wondered what he was doing here.

"So who is this guy?" his brother's voice broke through his worried thoughts.

Haru turned and looked up to his brother. "He's my godfather, Remus Lupin." He stopped as he saw the dark look on his brother's face. _'I guess Ichi-nii-san is still mad at my biological parents, but Remy isn't like them.'_ Haru thought to himself and quickly tried to calm his older brother. "Ichigo, Remy isn't like them. Don't worry, he won't hurt me." He gave his brother a small smile.

Haru's words did not calm Ichigo's fury and he continued to glare at the unconscious man on the couch. "If he isn't like them then why did it take him so long to find you?"

'_At least he isn't yelling.'_ Haru sighed to himself. "We'll he doesn't have much money since he's a werewolf, but…" He looked down to the hand he was holing and noticed that something was missing. "Where is it?" Haru said to himself.

"Where's what?" Ichigo asked curiously and watched his little brother check the man's other hand.

Haru sighed in confusion. "His wedding ring."

"Maybe he's divorced?" Ichigo said but Haru shook his head.

"He was in love with Siri and they were rarely apart. They were going to get married in autumn of that year…" Haru's voice trailed off as he remembered that day. He shook his head to get those bad memories out of his head and stood with a bright smile on his face. "We should get back into our bodies and get something to eat. What would you like to eat onii-san?"

Ichigo sighed silently to himself as his little brother tried to hide his sadness. He knew his little brother was emotional most of the time and he was fine with that but on those rare times that Haru remembered about his past he would just keep his emotions bottled up. It annoyed him when Haru did that. "How about some miso ramen?" Ichigo suggested. His brother nodded enthusiastically and skipped up the stairs. Ichigo sighed again and followed but then remembered about the strange letters that they received. "Hey Haru?" Ichigo called his brother when he got up the stairs.

"Yeah?" Haru replied from his room.

Ichigo stepped inside the room and held up the two letters. "That about these letters that we got?"

Haru stared at the letters for a while before replying, "Why don't we open them later? You need a break."

"Alright then." And Ichigo went to put away the letters in his room.

00000000000000000000

After getting back into their bodies and eating a late dinner, Haru and Ichigo were still wide-awake and decided to watch a horror movie. Ichigo was sitting on the floor by Haru's feet and eating popcorn while Haru was sitting on the couch with Remus's head on his lap. It was during a scary part of the movie when Remus groaned and shifted a bit on Haru's lap. Haru, forgetting about his godfather lying on his lap and too focused on the movie, screamed in fright and pushed his godfather off the couch. The now conscious man landed on the floor with a big bang and Ichigo stared in shock and paused the movie.

Haru got teary eyed and helped the bruised man off the floor. "Remy, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Is anything broken? I'm sorry!" Haru panicked when Remus just groaned. "AHH! I did hurt you! OMG!" Haru pushed Remus back onto the couch. "I need the first aid kit! And bandages! Oh no! Maybe I - AAHHH!" During his frantic dashing, Haru tripped on the end of the carpet and crashed into his brother who had just turn on the lights.

"Are you okay, Ha-chan?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai…" Haru replied and slowly stood up.

"Harry?" The brothers turned to the man on the couch. Said man gasped when he saw Haru's face. "It is you." Remus whispered to himself and smiled with tears of joy in his eyes. He rushed up and hugged Haru tightly. "It is you." Remus said more loudly. "I can't believe it finally found you! Harry!" Remus sobbed.

Haru smiled and hugged the man back. "It's good to see you again too, Remy."

After a bit more hugging, crying and smiling, and in Ichigo's case being forgotten, Haru made some tea and they all sat down while Haru told Remus about his life after the Potters abandoned him at the orphanage.

Remus smiled when Haru finished his story. "I'm so glad you found such a great family, Harr- I mean, Haru. And I'm glad you have a brother who can protect you so well. I have a friend who's a death god and he's told me about the king of work he does and what Soul Society looks like except I thing the Japanese Soul Society might be a bit different"

Haru smiled brightly. "I'm so glad you're okay with the whole death god thing, Remy. And I can't wait until you meet my father and sister!"

Ichigo mumbled, "Yeah. Just make sure that the perverted bastard doesn't get too close to you." Haru smacked him on the head. "So why did it take you so long to find Haru?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo!"

"That's okay, Haru." Remus sighed and stared into his tea. "I guess I should start from the beginning…"

00000000000000000000

_FLASHBACK_

_12 years ago, 2 weeks after Harry was sent to the orphanage_

_Remus P.O.V ._

'I'm so glad Sirius is back from his mission and the full moon is finally over!'_ I thought to myself as Sirius and I made our way up the path to Godric's Hollow. _'I haven't seen the little ones in such a long time! Maybe I should play with little Harry a little bit more today. He seems so lonely sometimes.'_ I sighed mentally as I thought of the little boy who seemed so much smaller than his older siblings. We got up the steps to the large house and, before Sirius was able to knock the door, four little figures dashed out the door and latched themselves to our legs._

"_Uncle Remy! You're finally here!"_

"_Yay! Uncle Siri, come play with us!"_

"_Yeah! Were gonna play Quidditch!"_

"_Uncle Remy? Do ya wanna play tea party?"_

_Sirius laughed and scooped up the two boys, James Jr. and Joshua, into his arms. "Of course I'll play Quidditch with you guys! Just remember to run when your mom shows up." And the two boys nodded as Sirius put them back down._

_I looked back to the two little girls, Rosalie and Amelia, who were clutching my robes and replied, "Of course I'll play tea party! As long as there's cake for us to eat."_

_The children cheered happily and dragged us into the house and into the living room where James and Lily were waiting. Lily came up to us and gave each of us a big hug._

"_Remus! Sirius! It's so good to see you again! How are you?" She asked us brightly._

"_Where doing well, Lily. How about yourself?" I asked her while Sirius hugged her back and went to greet James._

"_We're doing well." She replied brightly, sitting down on the large couch and I sat beside her. "I'm so glad that the two of you could come today. The children are staring to be quite a handful. James and I have barley had any alone time with each other."_

"_I'm so glad you called us." I smiled to her. "This will give Siri and I more time to spoil the little ones." We both laughed. I looked around the room and noticed that the littlest Potter wasn't there reading his book like he usually does. "Lily?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Where's little Harry?" I asked. "Is he in his room?" She shook her head. "Where is he then?"_

"_He doesn't live here anymore, Remus." She said to me with a smile._

_I stared at her, shocked. "Wh-what? Why?"_

_Rosalie, who was setting down a cup of tea on the table in front of me, replied, "Mommy and Daddy said that he was too much trouble to take care of so they sent him away."_

"_WHAT?" I stared at the Lily and James in shock. _'How could they do that? Harry's their son.'

"_Well," James said, "Harry was unexpected. We were told that Lily would be having only four babies. Besides, Harry would have probably gotten jealous since we need to spend more time with our other children."_

_I thought I wouldn't get anymore shocked until Sirius patted James on the back and said, "Sounds like the right choice to me. If Harry is still jealous of the others when he's a teenager, he might sell-out his siblings to the Death Eaters."_

_I stood shocked at the three of them. I couldn't believe they would say such hateful things. "Why would you say something like that? Harry's your son!" I yelled._

"_Not anymore." Lily said and sipped her tea. "James and I disowned him after we left him at the muggle orphanage."_

"_That's a good idea. Wouldn't want him to steal your money." Sirius joked but I didn't find it funny._

"_Where is he?" I asked through gritted teeth, trying not to yell._

_James looked at me curiously, "Why do you want to know?"_

_I glared at the man whom I use to think of as a friend. "Because I'm going to go and get him."_

_Sirius stood and took my hands into his. "Remy, love. Don't worry about that boy. There are four wonderful children here, who are also your godchildren, and who want to play with you. So just forget bout that kid." Sirius said to me in a southing tone._

_I looked up into his blue eyes, "But, Sirius, he's your godson!"_

"_Not anymore."I reply to him softly._

_I pushed Sirius away from me and took off the engagement ring. I looked up to the man that I though I loved and glared at him. "You're not the man I thought you were." I said quietly. He stared at me curiously and I threw the ring at him. "The wedding is off." I said to him and turned away. Before I left I turned and glared at my three former friends. "Don't talk to me ever again! I hate all of you!" I yelled at them and stormed out of the house._

_When i was far enough away from the house and the wasrd I apparated back home and started to pack up my things._ 'I can't believe them.' _I thought angrily with tears in my eyes, '_They don't know what it's like to have no friends when you're a child.'

_As I left the house I thought, _'I should have gotten them to tell me where Harry was before I left.'

_00000000000000000000_

_2 year later_

_I sat in the caretaker's office and stared sadly into my empty cup. I took me so long to finally find the orphanage where the Potters left Harry only to find that he was adopted a few months ago._

"_I'm sorry sir, but I can't tell you that kind of information.' The caretaker, Miss Anderson, told me._

_I looked at her desperately, "Please! I need to know where he is. I would have been here sooner but there are so many orphanages and I was so hard to find a place to stay with the little money I have." I looked down again. "He's my godson and I love him. I just want to see that he's happy and safe. You don't need to tell me where he's living. I just need a name and I'll try and find him through that. Please."_

_The woman sighed, "Alright then. He was adopted by the Kurosakis."_

_00000000000000000000_

_1 month later_

_Again. Luck wasn't with me. I finally managed to find the house but then found out that they moved two months ago to Japan but the new owner of the house didn't know where in Japan that they moved to._

'I guess I'll have to move to Japan.' _I thought,_ 'I'm glad I know Japanese.'

_00000000000000000000_

_4 years later_

_I smiled as I stepped out of the airport. I took me four years to finally save enough money to travel to Japan as well as for a place to stay and for any other travelling._

'It's going to take me a long time to search Japan but as long as I find him it'll be worth it.'

_00000000000000000000_

_Afternoon_

'I hope this is the place.' _I thought to myself again. When I got to Tokyo five days ago I immediately looked up Kurosaki in the phone book and found at least fifty Kurosakis. I was half way through the list when I go to one that said __'Kurosaki Clinic'. _'Hmm. I hope I don't get lost again.'

_END Remus P.O.V._

_END FLASHBACK_

"…So I ended up getting lost again and didn't get anything to eat but this nice ghost gave me some wonderful directions and I finally found my way here." Remus ended his story brightly.

"Oh my gosh! You haven't eaten dinner! And know it's already morning." Haru looked at the clock that showed it was already seven o'clock. "I'll go make a huge breakfast." Haru said happily and bounced his was to the kitchen.

"Do you want any help?" Ichigo and Remus both asked.

"That's okay!" Haru replied from the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Haru cheerfully asked Ichigo to answer the door.

Ichigo sighed and went to answer the door. What he saw made him speechless and annoyed.

"Hey there, Ichigo!"

"Good morning, Kurosaki-san."

00000000000000000000

/Sob/ It pains me to make Sirius so cruel/sigh/ I hope this long chapter will make up for how long I've been taking to update. 5 PAGES! I better get a lot of reviews for this! Also, since I have no school on Monday I will probably have another chapter done, so cross your fingers! Hmm…what else…umm…well I can't think of anything else I need to say though I'll probably remember later…Oh well.

BTW. Try and guess who the two people at the door are!

**READ&REVIEW**

I mean it. I really want some more reviews from you guys.


	7. Chapter 6 New Mission

**realdarkangel:** I know…I'm very upset with myself for making Sirius like that…/sob/

**kizunakat:** Hmm…I forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me!

**Sweet-single:** YES! We will show them all!

**Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix:** Thanks

**arsenic-graffiti:** I didn't explain that did I…Well lets just say that the because of the distance, the owl took such a long time and, thanks to magic, the envelop has some sort of spell that can find the person and that's why it has such a detailed address. Since Harry is living with muggles and is still biologically a Potter he can still be found with magic.

**lady sakura cosmos:** Thanks!

**Shinigami Rachi:** : )

**athenakitty:** Don't worry! Harry won't be forgiving them because I don't/evil grin/

**hazel-3017:** I love stories when there's a big brother protecting his baby brother! It's so CUTE!

**plotbunnybrat:** I'm glad you like it!

**Isabel:** Does he really sound like a ten year old? Maybe it's because I love cute things so much that I unconsciously made Harry sound younger.

**silver.emeraud:** Thanks

**HaLLoWeeNDoLL:** throws rocks at James, Lily, and Sirius, too Thanks!

**natana:** I hace a wild imagination ad this was just part of it! Rukia will show up soo, don't worry!

**frostyhogwarts:** I know what it's like to get hooked on mangas! I just can't stop reading them.

**Daisuke:** Sure I will! Thanks!

**Heather:** Your probably right…/sigh/ …why does Sirius have to be so stupid and childish…

**Sarah R Potter:** Thanks!

**shadow:** Thanks:3

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or BLEACH. T-T

00000000000000000000

**A Different Life, A New Family**

**Chapter Six - New Mission**

00000000000000000000

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!"**

Haru dashed out of the kitchen and to the front door to see what Ichigo was yelling about. "Ichi-nii-san? What's wrong?" He saw two people at the door in front of his fuming brother. One had red hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and he had some strange tattoos on his forehead that were mostly covered by a yellow bandana. He was also wearing clothes that looked like they were from the 60's. The other man looked a bit more normal. He was wearing a black suit and his long black hair was held away from his face by some hairclips. "Good morning!" Haru greeted them brightly, "Ichi-nii, are these friends of yours from Soul Society?"

Ichigo sighed in frustration. "Yeah, they are." He replied, "The weird redhead is Renji and the business looking guy is Byakuya." Ichigo said to Haru. "Guys, this is my little brother, Haru."

Renji got a better look at Haru and grinned. "What a gorgeous little brother you have here, Ichigo." Renji stepped closer but was stopped by Ichigo's hand on his shoulder. Renji turned to see the death glare Ichigo was giving him before being put into a headlock.

"Don't you dare try to hit on my baby brother!" Ichigo said to him coldly before releasing the man.

Byakuya and Haru ignored the little squabble and greeted each other. "Please come in." Haru said to them and led them into the house. "Would either of you like something to drink? I'm making breakfast right now so please tell me what you would like to eat."

"A cup of tea would be nice but you don't have to make anything for us." Byakuya replied.

Haru smiled brightly as they made their was to the living room where Remus, who was still sitting and drinking his tea, greeted the two men. "I won't take no for an answer. You both must be starving so just tell me what you would like to eat or I'll just make something for you to eat."

"Well then," Renji said happily at the prospect of a free meal, "I'll have some miso soup, fried fish, and a huge stack of pancakes!"

"I will just have some toast and a bowl of miso soup." Byakuya said politely.

"Alright then!" Haru said brightly and headed for the kitchen with Remus behind him, telling Haru that he would help since there were more people to make breakfast for and that he wanted to spend some more time with him.

Ichigo sighed and sat on the chair by the couch. He motioned for the other two to sit. "So what are you two doing here?"

"Well," Byakuya started, "A while after you left we received a message from the England branch of Soul Society. They requested for some assistance. Apparently, there has been an unusual increase in Hollow activity. We also found this," He took out some paper from the briefcase he was holding and placed them in front of Ichigo on the table, "There are letters to Gin from a man who calls himself Lord Voldemort."

Remus, who was bringing some tea for Byakuya, dropped the tea when he heard that name. The three men in the living room turned to see Remus's horrified, shocked and confused face. "That can't be possible." He whispered.

Ichigo stared at the man, confused. "What can't be possible?"

Haru came into the living room and saw the spilt tea and shattered cup. He knelt down and began cleaning up the mess. "What happened here?" Haru looked up to Remus. "Are you alright Remy?" He asked, concerned.

The werewolf knelt beside Haru and hugged him tightly. He then told the others, "Voldemort died about fifteen yeas ago. Supposedly by Haru's siblings."

"So, to sum it all up, this guy who is supposedly dead is helping out Aizen and his group and the England Soul Society want us to help them." Ichigo said.

"That's right, Ichigo!" Renji replied. "You should have been sent a letter about the mission."

"Letter? It's too early for the mail to arrive and…wait." Ichigo dashed up the stairs and came back down a minute later with two envelopes in his hand. "Are you talking about this?" He raised the envelope addressed to him in front of Renji's face.

"Yeah, that's the one." Renji said as he shoved the waving letter out of his face. "Quite waving that damn thing and just read it." He then noticed the other letter. "Why do you have two?"

"Hun?" Ichigo looked at the other envelope. "Oh! This one is Haru's." He gave it to his brother who silently took it. "Aren't you going to open it?" He asked his brother.

His little brother shook his head and said to his brother, "I already know what it is." He picked at the seal on the letter. "So what does your letter say?"

Ichigo open the envelope and scanned through the letter. "They want me to go to London and help protect some school called Hogwarts. What a weird name." He mumbled. "They want me to go undercover as a transfer student."

Haru smiled, "Then I'm glad I got this letter. It's my acceptance letter to Hogwarts." He opened the envelope and showed Ichigo the acceptance letter. Ichigo took the letter and scanned the page. He was glad that his little brother would be coming with him but when he saw the signature at the bottom of the page he frowned a little but made sure that his brother didn't see the frown. It was signed by James Potter. Ichigo sighed, "I'll come. Who else is in this mission?"

Byakuya answered, "Well, since it's concerning Aizen, there will be some captains and vice-captains who will be going. Renji and I will be going as well as captain Hitsugaya Toushirou of division ten, captain Zaraki Kenpachi and vice-captain Yachiru Kusajika of division eleven, vice-captain Kira Izuru of division three, and vice-captain Shuuhei Hisagi of division nine. The others who will be joining us are Ikkaku Madarame and Ayasegawa Yumichika from division eleven, Hanatarou Yamada from division four, my sister, Rukia Kuchiki, and your friends Yoruichi Shihouin, Gangyu Shiba, Urahara Kisuke and other three who came with you."

"That's a lot of people." Haru said as he counted that amount of people who would be going. "That is nineteen people in total."

"Nineteen? It's only eighteen." Renji said as he counted in his head.

"Remus is coming too." Haru told him. "He could show us around London and how to get to the wizarding areas. Oh no!" Haru jumped up and dashed towards the kitchen. "I forgot about the food!" A sigh was then heard from the kitchen followed by clattering and copping sound of Haru continuing too make breakfast. Remus gave a little chuckle before finishing cleaning up the spilt tea and excusing himself.

"Very well then." Byakuya said after Remus left. "Your friends should have been informed by now. We will be leaving for London in two days. You will also have to inform your father about the situation since you and your brother will be attending Hogwarts."

"You're going where?" Ichigo and Haru's father asked from the stairs.

"UGH! Damnit dad! Put some goddamn clothes on! We have guests!" Ichigo yelled at his father, who was wearing only a pair of boxers, in disgust. His father just laughed and dashed into the kitchen. There was a screech and the sound of dishes shattering the ground. Haru was yelling, "Daddy! Have you no shame? Get back upstairs and put on some clothes!" He shooed his father out of the kitchen.

00000000000000000000

Isshin Kurosaki came back down later, fully clothed this time, with a sleepy Yuzu and Karin behind him. Ichigo and Haru introduced their guests and after a few greetings, where their father started showing Remus baby pictures of Haru (which Haru kicked him on the head for), they began to eat breakfast and Ichigo started to tell the whole story from when he first met Rukia to explaining about the wizarding world which Haru told about with help from Remus.

"Hmm…" Their father started to ponder after they finished their story. "This Soul Society place sounds very interesting and so does the wizarding world. I'd really like to see them."

"Oh!" Haru exclaimed, suddenly remembering. "Ichi-nii-san! Did you get any pictures for me?" He asked his older brother.

Ichigo sighed as he watched his brothers anxious expression then chuckled. "I'll go print them out for you." He said before heading upstairs.

"Oi! Ichigo! Print some out for your father, too!" Isshin asked his son brightly.

"No way!" Ichigo yelled at him and stormed up the stairs.

00000000000000000000

After Ichigo came back with the photos, Haru couldn't hold back his excitement and started to look through them with Yuzu and Karin. While they were doing that, the other discussed a bit more about the mission and Isshin finally decided to let Ichigo and Haru go to London, but on the condition that they bring back as many souvenirs from London and the wizarding world as they could and to take lots of pictures.

Before leaving, Byakuya and Renji told them that they would be meeting at the Uraha shop in two days at 6:00 a.m. and not to be late otherwise they would have to find their own way to get to London. The two then left and the Kurosaki family started to get to know their new family member in the little time that they had.

00000000000000000000

I know it's sort of a rushed ending but…well…okay…I don't have an excuse but at least it's an update! So…

**READ&REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 7 The Order

I realize that I haven't updated in quite a while and I apologise.

**hazel-3017:** Thanks 4 the review

**arsenic-graffiti:** Since they have a lead on Aizen, and that he's a traitor and now has the power of the Shinigamis and Hollows, they would have a reason to sent that many people. Also, some of them won't be appearing much…

**Shinigami Rachi:** Thanks 4 the review

**athenakitty:** I don't know about blackmail pictures but Haru's father does get quite a beating. :grin:

**Firehedgehog:** Thanks 4 the review

**realdarkangel:** I don't like them either so they won't be having a fun year at Hogwarts: )

**Elektra107:** Thanks 4 the review

**avihenda:** Thanks 4 the review

**Sweet-single:** :glomps back: YES! We will show them all!

**DarkWolfHuntress: **Yes, there is a bit of Potter bashing and Haru's powers will be revealing in the next chapter, I hope. :sweatdrop:

**silver.emeraud:** Thanks 4 the review

**insanechildfanfic:** Thanks 4 the review

**Tenshi Youkai no Yugure:** Still working on the pairings but there will be Draco x Harry/Haru

**HaLLoWeeNDoLL:** Thanks 4 the review

**lady sakura cosmos:** Thanks 4 the review

**Azreal Riddle:** Thanks! That idea just popped into my head!

**stuck-in-a-tree:** I'm not sure if Yuzu and Karin are twins. Oh well.

Haru, Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, Chad - 16

Remus - 34

For the rest, I'm just guessing

Renji Abarai - 16

Byakuya Kuchiki - 18

Hitsugaya Toushirou - 15

Kenpachi Zaraki - 35

Yachiru Kusajika - 12

Kira Izuru - 17

Shuuhei Hisagi - 17

Ikkaku Madarame - 18

Ayasegawa Yumichika - 18

Hanatarou Yamada - 16

Rukia Kuchiki - 16

Yoruichi Shihouin - 30

Urahara Kisuke - 30

Gangyu Shiba - 19

Yes. I do know about Ichigo's dad but since it was never mentioned in the anime I didn't mention it. T-T I really need to get the mangas!

00000000000000000000

**A Different Life, A New Family**

**Chapter Seven - The Order**

00000000000000000000

_The Next Day, 5:45 a.m._

Haru yawned tiredly as he, Ichigo and Remus entered the Uraha Shop. "Morning." He greeted the others tiredly as he flopped onto the floor beside Orihime.

"Good morning, Haru-san and Ichigo-san!" She greeted them brightly while the others mumbled a tired hello. Orihime stood and shook Remus's hand, "Hello! I'm Inoue Orihime! It's a pleasure to meet you, umm…" She stopped when she realized that she didn't know who he was. "Anou…who are you?" She asked curiously.

"I'm Remus Lupin. It's a pleasure to meet you too Miss. Orihime." Reums replied.

Ichigo sat beside his sleeping brother before introducing Remus to the others. "Everyone, this is my little brother, Haru." He said to the shinigamis. "And this is his godfather, Remus Lupin. He'll be helping us get around London." He paused while Reums gave a little hello. "Remus, these are our friends. Ishida Uuryu, Inoue Orihime and Chad Yasutora. The cat is Yoruichi Shihouin but she's actually a woman so don't be surprised if she changes. The shinigamis are Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki, you remember them from yesterday. There is also, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajika, Kira Izuru, Shuuhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Hanatarou Yamada and Rukia Kuchiki. And lastly, we have the two idiots Urahara Kisuke and Gangyu Shiba.

"Hey! Who are you calling and idiot?" Gangyu started to yell at Ichigo for the insult. Urahara seemed unaffected and just laughed at the two.

00000000000000000000

_5:58 a.m._

During the last thirteen minutes, the group sort of got to know each other a little more. Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku and Gangyu were fighting while Urahara, Hanatarou, Ayasegawa, Shuuhei and Kira were watching and talking to one another. Haru, Orihime and Yachiru were talking about all the sweets that they liked, with Kenpachi, Hitsugaya and Chad suck with them. And Remus was telling Byakuya, Yoruichi, Ishida and Rukia a little about the wizarding world.

When it came close for them to leave, the shanghais got into their gigais and Urahara took out a Japanese parasol. "Okay, everyone! Please make sure that you have everything and hold on tight to it. This," He indicated to the parasol, "is a port key that will take us to London so please grab on to it and don't let go, alright." Everyone voiced their agreement and held onto the parasol. At exactly six o'clock, everyone felt a tug and they vanished from the room.

00000000000000000000

_London, England_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_10:00 p.m. (XD I actually checked what time it would be!)_

(From here, they will be speaking in English)

The group landed in a heap in the middle of a large room. There was a lot of kicking as squirming around, especially from Ichigo who was mostly kicking and trying to get Haru out from underneath Renji. When everyone finally untangled themselves, they looked around the room and found no one around.

"I wonder where those people are? They were suppose to be here." Kira said as he looked around the room.

Remus, too, looked around the room, "This place looks familiar…" He paused then gasped. Everyone turned to look at him, wondering what was wrong when Remus dashed towards Haru and held him tightly. "We have to leave her, NOW!" Remus said to them.

"Remy? What's wrong?" Haru asked, worried how his godfather was acting.

"Well…" Remus paused again and sniffed the air. He then turned to growl at the large doors on the other side of the room then took himself and Haru and hid behind Kenpachi, since he was the biggest.

At that moment, the large double doors opened and several people came in. One man with long black hair and blue eyes greeted the happily. "Hello there! Sorry we're a bit late. I'm Sirius Black and I welcome you two my humble little home!"

Everyone greeted the man and the others except for Remus and Haru, who were still hiding, and Ichigo, whose attention was not on Sirius but on the man beside him who Haru looked like when he was little. Anger started to build up inside him and, with a yell, Ichigo charged towards the man and punched him hard in the face. "You fucking bastard!" Ichigo yelled and punched him again.

Everyone tried to pull the two apart until Renji and Chad held onto a squirming Ichigo. "What the heck is your problem, Ichigo? You shouldn't jump on people like that! Especially to the ones we're suppose to help."

Ichigo glared at the man he punched and tried to get free. "I'm not helping son of a bitches like him! Or his family! They can all get eaten by Hollows for all I care. Although, the Hollows might think that they taste disgusting and spit them out!" He yelled.

"You don't even know me." The man Ichigo punched said as he held onto his bruised cheek. "You probably mistaken me for someone else."

Haru froze when he heard that voice and Remus held him tighter. Ichigo continued to glared at the man and said, hatefully, "I do know who you are, James Potter! And I'm not about to help someone like you!"

"Hun?" The wizards were surprised as to how the orange haired boy knew James' name. "How?" Sirius paused and sniffed the air. He smelt two scents, one was very familiar and the other smelt a little like James. He wandered around the room while ignoring Ichigo's yells and looked behind Kenpachi to find Remus and Haru huddled together. Sirius' eyes went wide and he smiled, "Remus! You came back to me!" He said happily and was about to hug the man but Remus kicked hin in the gut and moved farther away, bringing Haru with him.

The other wizards saw the man and were happy to see him again but their smiling faces became looks of confusion when Remus growled angrily at them.

"Remus," A redheaded women stepped forward, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy that you're back home? We've missed you so much! And who is this child…?" She stared at Haru until she finally whispered, "…Harry…" Her face lit up. "You found him, Remus! You found my little baby!" She went to hug the two but Remus slapped her and moved away from her too.

"He's not your little boy, Potter." Remus said to her hatefully.

She ignored the werewolf and spoke to Haru, "My little boy. Don't you want to say hello to your mummy? I haven't seen you in so long! Come on, give your mummy a big hug."

Haru slowly faced her with tears in his eyes. "You're not my okaa-san. Okaa-san is in heaven with the angels." He sobbed as the bad memories started to flood his mind. Of bring alone. Of being abandoned. "Onii-san! Onii-san! I don't like this place. I wanna go home!" Haru started to cry. He didn't want to remember any more. He didn't want to be near these people who made the memories come back. Another pair of arms wrapped around him and hugged him gently, saying soothing words to him. Haru sighed as he hear the gentlevoice and closed his eyes.

00000000000000000000

When Haru was fast asleep, Ichigo let go of Haru and let Remus hold him. He turned to his friends and said, "You want to know way I punched that guy and said that I wouldn't help him?" Everyone nodded. "Well," Ichigo began, "Those two," He pointed towards the two elder Potters, "Are Haru's biological parents. Haru's real name is Harry Potter but got his name changed when we adopted him." Orihime, Chad and Ishida weren't that suprise to find out that Haru was adopted, but they were suprised thatHaru's biological parents weren't dead, homeless, or poor but looked like they were livingquite well enough that they could have taken care of Haru.Ichigo then glared at the Potters. "These two 'loving' (note the sarcasm) parents thought they were doing a good thing when they abandoned Haru in a NON magical orphanage." The group from Japan gasped. "What kind of 'rich', 'loving', 'wonderful' (more sarcasm), and magical parents would leave their child in a small, very far away, non-magical, orphanage?" By now, the group from Japan glared at the Potters in disgust. Even Yachiru, who has always been happy and bubbly and had started to take a liking to Haru, had a look of pure hatred towards the Potters. The people from Soul Society knew how hard it was to find biological family in Soul Society, and life would be a bit lonely until you've been taken in by another family.

It was Urahara who finally broke the silence and he too was not happy at all. "We will assist you wizards in protecting your school against the Hollows but Voldemort and his supporters are of no concern to us. We will not assist your little Order if he or his followers attack you. Our only objective is to eliminate Aizen and his group and lessen the Hollow attacks. After that, we shall leave and leave Voldemort to you." Urahara said to them coldly.

An old man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes stepped forward. "Excuse me, but the reason we called you here is to help us fight against Voldemort." Dumbledore said to them. "He is a danger to everyone in the world. Magical and muggle. You must help us."

"This Voldemort man has only been attacking areas in Europe. He hasn't bothered any other countries so we have no reason to fight with him." Kenpachi said to Dumbledore. "Heh. He probably isn't worth fighting with." He sighed and picked up Remus who was still holding Haru.

Remus blushed when he was carried, bridal style, by Kenpachi who headed towards the door. "Umm…Mr. Zaraki…umm…what are you doing?"

"Leaving." Kenpachi replied, "I don't want to deal with these people."

"Yay!" Yachiru cheered happily. "Let's get some food! Come on, Ken-chan! That away!" She pointed towards a door behind the wizards.

"Umm…actually, the door is that way." Remus said, pointing to the other side of the room.

"………"

"Okay then! That way it is!" Yachiru cheered and Kenpachi headed towards the exit with the others following.

"Wait! Please! Harry's my son and he must stay with us!" Lily said to the leaving group.

Remus glared at the woman. "If I remember correctly, Haru stopped being your son when you abandoned him at that orphanage and disowned him. You no longer have any rights over him. Now, if you'll excuse us. We will be leaving now."

And the group left the house.

00000000000000000000

Haru woke up and felt something warm behind him. Haru signed and snuggled up to the warmth behind him and felt the arms around his waist tighten a bit.

"Morning, Neko. How are you feeling?" The warmth asked.

Haru turned and smiled. "I'm fine, Strawberry. A bit hungry though."

Ichigo frowned a little. "About yester-"

"I'm fine, onii-san." Haru interrupted him and gave his brother a hug. "As long as you're with me, I'll be fine." Ichigo chuckled and hugged him back.

Their quiet brother time was quickly interrupted by a loud blond who decided to tease the brothers. "Oh my, Ichigo-san! How indecent! Taking advantage of your little brother like that! Oof!" The blond was then attacked by Ichigo's pillow.

"Damn asshole!" Ichigo started to yell at Urahara who ran out of the room.

Haru giggled as his brother chased Urahara, still yelling. Remus entered the room with a tray of food and sat beside Haru on the bed. "How are you feeling?" Remus asked, concerned.

"I'm fine! Don't worry, I'm over it now." Haru smiled to his godfather and started to eat some of the food Remus brought. Remus just smiled and hugged him. "So, Remy. Where are we?"

"Well, after you fell asleep, we left and found this nice hotel to stay in. When Ichigo took you to put you in bed, you wouldn't let go of him. It was so cute!" Remus chuckled at Haru's blush.

"Not as cute as you blushing when Kenpachi carried you out of that house!" Urahara said from the doorway before dashing away. Remus was then the one to blush and Haru started to giggle.

00000000000000000000

**Okaa-san - **Mother

**Onii-san - **Brother

**Neko - **Kitten

Ichigo's name means strawberry.

Haru's name means spring but I think kitten suits him better.

**READ&REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 8 Diagon Alley

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or BLEACH. T-T

00000000000000000000

**A Different Life, A New Family**

**Chapter Eight - Diagon Alley**

00000000000000000000

A few days passed since arriving to London and that incident at the Order Headquarters and a lot has happened since then. Haru continued his lessons with Urahara on how to use his zanpaktou, with Ichigo there with them and keeping an eye on Urahara. Remus was telling them all about the wizarding world from all the different wizards, the Ministry, the Order, Voldemort, and Hogwarts.

There was four days left before they would be leaving for Hogwarts and they still didn't have their supplies for Hogwarts so they decided to go to Diagon Alley. Since they were such a large group, it was decided that the ones who didn't need to get anything from Diagon Alley would go out and do some sight seeing around London while the others went shopping.

They got to Diagon Alley early in the morning and, after an eventful ride through the tunnels of Gringotts, they started their sopping trip. They got several books at Flourish & Blotts, especially Haru, Ishida and Hitsugaya, all three got a Mount Everest of books. They wandered carefully through The Apothecary, staring at all the weird potions ingredients like newt eyes and some strange jelly like substance that smelt like rotten eggs. They decided not to go and get robes and just wear the uniforms and they also didn't get any parchment and quills deciding to go the normal way with a notebook and pen. They then went to Eeylops Owl Emporium where the group shared two owls for delivering packages and letters and then to Magical Menagerie where Inoue and Haru got kittens (Inoue's was an orange Tabby cat, Pumpkin-chan, and Haru's was a black Bombay kitten, Kuro-chan).

They then went to Ollivander's to buy their wands. (I don't want to give an explanation as to what happened at the wand shop but there were a lot of explosions, colour changes, fire, electric shocks and a huge mess.)

Haru - Japanese White Pine. 10 inches. Flexible. Phoenix tail feather. (I know that this isn't his wand but he's not Harry Potter anymore so…yeah…that's my reason)

Ichigo - Japanese Black pine. 10 inches. Sturdy. Dragon heartstring.

Ishida - Oriental Oak. 10 inches. Wispy. Griffon feather.

Inoue - White Willow. 9 1/2 inches. Flexible. Unicorn hair.

Chad - Red Maple. 12 inches. Sturdy. Chimera fang.

Renji - Bloodtwig Dogwood. 10 1/4 inches. Flexible. Hippogriff talon.

Byakuya - Japanese Cherry. 11 inches. Wispy. Thestral hair.

Hitsugaya - Eastern Red Cedar. 8 inches. Wispy. Mermaid hair.

Kenpachi - Ironwood. 12 inches. Sturdy. Basilisk fang.

Yachiru - Chinese Holly. 11 3/4 inches. Flexible. Fairy dust.

Hanatarou Yamada - Purple Leaf Plum. 8 1/2 inches. Flexible. Centaur hair.

Rukia - Sweet Birch. 8 inches. Flexible. Siren hair.

Urahara - Japanese Spicebush. 11 inches. Flexible. Vampire fang.

After finishing their shopping, the group ate a late lunch at a café and then got some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They then explored the rest of Diagon Alley. They just left the candy shop (Haru and Yachiru got about 95 percent of their candy confiscated to ensure that they wouldn't get too hyper off the sugar, the 5 percent that they had was enough to make them a little hyper) when they ran into them. And that's when Haru's fun began.

00000000000000000000

Haru was walking with his brother, with the others ahead of them, while ignoring the redheaded woman and her four children who were following him. When he stopped in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies and was looking at the brooms through the window when she stood beside him and started to talk. "Hello, Harry. How are you doing today? Did you go shopping with your friends?" She paused to wait for a response, but when Haru said nothing she continued, "These are your siblings. You remember them, right? This here is James Jr.; doesn't he look so much like your father? And here is Rosalie; she's amazing with animals. And Joshua here is so good with plants. Amelia here is our little genius. I hope you'll get along with your sib-" She was cut off when Haru turned to his brother.

"Hey, big brother. What do you think of these brooms? Isn't it such a weird way to fly? Not to mention painful if you have to ride it like that." Haru said and giggled.

Ichigo smirked. "I looks like a girlie was to fly if you ask me."

James Jr. got upset at the insult to his favourite game. "Hey! Quid-"

"I doubt you get enough exercise out of it. It's like playing football with cars. It's stupid." Ichigo interrupted.

Haru nodded. "Oh! That reminds me. We need to get some thing for dad, Karin and Yuzu. We can probably find some nice flowers for mother, too." Haru smiled happily at the though of pretty blue roses for his mother grave. "Speaking of mothers," The woman began to perk up. "We should get a gift for Miss Anderson." The redhead's heart fell. "You remember her. She was the caretaker at the orphanage." Her heart sank deeper. "Remember how she would get mad at you for sneaking into the dorms at night?"

Ichigo laughed. "I sure remember her! She'd smack me on the head before tucking us in bed and calling my parents. She's such a great mother." The falling heart finally shattered. "Maybe we should get a cake for the kids?"

Haru's eyes sparkled, noticing the distressed woman and loving every minute of it. "Yeah! A huge chocolate ice cream cake with thick frosting, fudge, and chunks of brownies and Oreo cookies! Mmm!" He said dreamily. He then paused and turned to face the upset woman behind him. Haru then turned to his brother. "I bet you twenty bucks that I can beat those four in less than five minutes."

"Hun?" The woman raised her head. "Harry, I-"

"Your on." Ichigo smirked.

Haru placed two fingers on a symbol on the black beaded bracelet that was on his left hand. The bracelet was an invention of Urahara's that allowed the wearer to use their shinigami power while they were still in their bodies. It was better that leaving your body out in the open while you fought. Haru's zanpaktou appeared in his left hand, and then he dashed forward and passed the woman and her children. Haru dashed towards the hollows, that started to attack people, and drew out his katana. "Come on, Kokubyaku," Haru said to his zanpaktou, "let's beat these Hollows." His body then sank into the shadows and reappeared in the shadow of one of the Hollows and sliced the Hollow from above. He dogged an attack by sinking into the shadows again. Haru then started to use the shadows to tie down the other Hollows to stop them from attacking the witches and wizards who were dashing around in fright.

James Jr., who got out of the shock of seeing such monsters, drew out his wand and was about to cast a spell when his wand was knocked out of his hand. Turning, he came fact to face with Ichigo, who was glaring down at him. "Stay out of this fight, brat. Your magic won't help."

"How long?"

Ichigo looked beside him to see his little brother calmly waiting, his zanpaktou gone as well as the Hollows. He looked down at his watch. "Four minutes. Damn." Ichigo turned back to James Jr. "You made me miss the fight." He glared and stomped angrily towards the other teen.

"Don't bother yourself with such a weakling." The brother's turned to see Kenpachi and Yachiru walking towards them. "This little one here is so much stronger than all those four combined." Kenpachi ruffled Haru's hair.

"Well, of course he's stronger than them." Ichigo said, "They have no spiritual power."

"I didn't mean spiritual power. I meant overall, this kid has more power than those wimpy brats." Kenpachi explained. "By the way," Kenpachi turn and asked Haru, "How did you die before?"

"Hun?" Haru stared up at the man, confused.

"There are ways of gaining the amount of spiritual energy like you and Ichigo-san have. One way is that if you are naturally born with the power. Another way is that you can build it up as you mature. Or, you can have the power, but it's dormant and the only way to activate it is if you were near death." Urahara explained, suddenly appearing.

"Hmm…" Hrau started thinking, "The only time I was near death was when I fell out of a tree when I was eight."

Someone gasped. Everyone turned to see Remus, shocked and pale. "…Voldemort…"

00000000000000000000

READ&REVIEW

**realdarkangel: **I was happy too when I started the Potter bashing

**emeraud.silver: **:)

**athenakitty: **Magically and legally, Haru is no longer a Potter.

**Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix: **I know. Some people can be so dumb.

**bookworm51485: **Lily Potter is such a dumb woman, it's a miracle that she managed to graduate from Hogwarts. Thanks for the recommendation. Yes, I only guessed their ages by how they looked since it's easier that way.

**Sweet-single: **/glomps back/ We're gonna kick their but very soon and they'll be so sore that their descendants will feel it!

**C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity: **Go to You'll find all the episodes there.

**Shinigami Rachi: **:3

**lady sakura cosmos: **Thankx

**hazel-3017: **Thankx

**hacienda:** Thankx

**Bubbly Bubbly Boo: **Thanks. I was trying to remember that.

**arsenic-graffiti: **THANK YOU

**DarkWolfHuntress: **I love Potter bashing too and I'm gonna have so much of it. /evil grin/

**stuck-in-a-tree: **Remus is just embarrassed. Wouldn't you be if some guy just picked you up and started to carry you off? Remy's so cute :3

**Plotbunnybrat: **/thumbs up/

**Hollaback Girl: **Thankx

**Elektra107: **Thankx

**Firehedgehog: **Thankx. I already have some stories written. I just have to type them onto the computer. My classes are SO boring that I end up writing.

**QueenB23: **Thankx

**insanechildfanfic: **Thankx

**BlueRedSharpie: **Thankx

**onyxwynter: **Thankx

**Sarah R Potter: **Thankx

**Cap'n BlackRose: **Thankx. As for a beta, I like to work alone…I'm such a loner…

**A Brighter Dawn: **Haru's gonna be paired with Draco

**Terryskungfu: **Thankx :3


	10. Chapter 9 Truth Revealed

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or BLEACH. T-T

00000000000000000000

**A Different Life, A New Family**

**Chapter Nine - Truth Revealed**

00000000000000000000

Everyone turned to see Remus, shocked and pale. "…Voldemort…" He whispered, but everyone heard him. "It all makes sense now." Remus said to himself, deep in thought. "Haru was a really fast learner for a toddler. He even started speaking before his siblings and had no problem reading. And his scar. That scar on his forehead always felt strange, like it was a part of him yet it isn't, and if he got that scar from a piece of wood it should have healed, not leave a scar. And if Potter was right about Haru being held by Voldemort when he cast the killing curse then, Haru was the closest and could have stopped it. He was found asleep because he used up so much magic." Remus looked up to the others, stopping his pacing and pondering. "Haru's the one that stopped Voldemort, not the Potter children!"

"That does seem to make sense." Urahara chuckle and everyone heartedly agreed with him except one little group.

"That's impossible! My children were the one's to defeat You-Know-Who! They're the most powerful witches and wizards! They're the saviours of the wizarding world!" Lily Potter yelled at the Japanese group but they ignored her.

"So, I'm the one that saved them from Voldemort…" Haru began to ponder and everyone fell silent. Haru then rolled his eyes, "They could go save themselves. I don't care." He turned to his brother, "Can I have some candy now, onii-san? Fighting those Hollows made me hungry." He whined and everyone around them laughed.

"Why don't we go and get dinner then?" Ichigo smiled fondly at his baby brother, who started to pout.

Haru gave his brother his irresistible puppy eyes, wide shining eyes filled with tears. "But, Ichi-onii-san! Can't I just have justa little bit of candy? Please!"

Ichigo hesitated, he was never able to resist Haru, with or without the puppy eyes. He finally sighed and handed Haru a strawberry flavoured lollypop. "That's all you're getting until you finish you're dinner, okay?" Haru nodded happily, already sucking on the lollypop, while the others silently chuckled and some were preventing Urahara from making a perverted comment about strawberry flavoured lollypops.

They all started to leave but a certain annoying redhead woman didn't want them to go just yet. "Wait! Harry! Why don't you come with us for dinner instead of them?"

Haru turned and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry madam but, there is no one by the name of Harry with us. Why don't you go look somewhere else? Or, better yet, go to a mental institution since you're obviously delusional. Looking for a child that you don't even have." He then turned to the Potter children. "You better make sure your mother doesn't wander away. She might start kidnapping children and start calling them Harry. Actually," He paused and pretended toponder for a moment,"I think I heard about a kidnapper in muggle London. Hmmm…maybe…she's already at that stage…"

Amelia glared at Haru, who was still smiling. "Our mother isn't a lunatic and she isn't a kidnapper either!"

Haru shrugged his shoulders. "You're the one who said it, not me." And he turned to leave with the others behind him, all chattering happily.

00000000000000000000

I'M SO SORRY! I had problems with writing up this chapter so I decided to write some other fic to get the ideas flowing and this was the best I could do. I'll also have some other fic up soon since I might not have much time later on in the month 'cause exams are coming up and stuff. I also apologise for such a short chapter but at least they'll be on their way to Hogwarts in the next chapter and maybe you'll get to see the sorting. Hopefully.

Sorry.

READ&REVIEW


	11. Chapter 10 The Red Train and the Sorting

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or BLEACH. T-T

I have finally updated! Sorry for the long wait sweatdrop but schoolwork comes first. Some more good new is that I finally got my laptop so I have more time to write my fics, I have a week of school left so I'll get more free time soon, AND IT'S MY B-DAY TOMORROW!!! throws confetti

December 18 - Re-posting because of spelling mistakes, but I might have missed some since I still don't have a proper writing program with a spell check and grammar check. Also, if you like Fafner, I wrote a one-shot so check it out.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A Different Life, A New Family

Chapter Ten - The Red Train And The Sorting

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

King's Cross Station, 10:50 a.m.

"Come on, everyone! The platform is over here!" Remus yelled to the others behind him as he rushed towards the space between Platform Nine and Platform Ten.

"Damn that taxi service!" Ichigo grumbled angrily as he ran.

"Don't be too upset, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime smiled brightly. "At least we won't miss our train!"

"We won't get there if this crowd keeps getting in our way!" He yelled.

"Calm down, onii-san. Look. We're almost there." Haru pointed to where Remus stopped.

Everyone gathered around Remus and the brick pillar he stood next to. "Quickly everyone, through here." Remus indicated to the brick wall.

"WHAT?!"

Remus smiled. "Don't forget. We're going to a wizarding school." And he put his hand through the brick wall. "Its just an illusion to keep the muggles from finding the entrance. Come on." He said as he passed through the wall. The other's hesitated but soon quickly followed the werewolf.

When they got through the barrier they soon saw a beautiful red train and a huge crowd of parents, guardians and students saying their goodbyes as well as a few aurors scattered around the platform, on guard. "Wow. There's even more people here!" Orihime said as she stared, wide eyed at the mass of people in front of them.

"Hurry, everyone. This way!" Everyone turned to see Remus's hand waving through the mass of people and they quickly followed, not wanting to loose their only guide. The group made their way through the mass of hugging parents and students until they finally got into the train. "I hope we can find some empty compartments." Remus said when they got inside the train. "Let's check the back." He said and made his way to the back of the train. Luckily, the group was already close enough to the back that it didn't take very long to find some empty compartments. Remus pulled out his wand and transfigured the compartments together then motioned for everyone to get inside.

The train soon left the station and everyone in the expanded compartment were already getting comfortable. Some of the still tired ones were already fast asleep while others were talking, or arguing in Ichigo and Renji's case, or they were playing some games.

It was getting close to noon when their compartment was intruded upon by some very unwanted guests.

"There you are, Harry!" The redheaded Potter girl said happily when spotting the younger Kurosaki playing go fish in the compartment with Hanatarou and Orihime. "We've been looking all over the train for you." Amelia (the younger Potter girl) made her way towards Haru, with one of her siblings close behind, when the compartment was, once again, rudely intruded. This time, it was a very tall, redheaded boy and a frizzy haired girl.

"We haven't found him yet." The girl said to the Potter quadruplets when she spotted them in the compartment, the redhead behind her just stared at the size of the compartment in surprise.

"That's alright." Joshua (the younger Potter boy) replied. "Harry's right here." He pointed at Haru who was ignoring the invaders and continuing his game.

"What the hell are you doing in here." Ichigo said angrily, finally spotting the Potters after getting out of Renji's headlock.

"We're here to get Harry so we can spend some time with him." Amelia glared at the substitute shinigami and turned to Haru who continued to play his card game. "Come on, Harry." Amelia reached to grab his arm but he quickly moved away.

"I'm busy now." He said, not looking at her as he put down a pair of cards. "Come back later."

Amelia frowned. "But, Harry, your my brother! You should be spending time with your real siblings!" She nearly yelled but she was loud enough to wake a certain someone who was taking a nap.

"BE QUIET YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" The small, and very, very angry, pink haired shinigami yelled. Yachiru glared at the Potter girl whose screeching woke her up.

Amelia glared down at the little girl. "You shouldn't be saying things like that to your elders, little girl." She said as she waged a finger at Yachiru like a mother would at a naughty child.

Yachiru glared at the finger that was pointed in her face. "Your the one who should be respecting your elders, stupid brat." Yachiru growled and comped down on the girl's finger. Amelia screamed in pain as Yachiru bit down hard, almost tearing the girl's finger off. Said girl tried to get the pink, angry shinigami with little success. Even with the help of the red head boy, the frizzy haired girl and her other sibling, the little vice-captain didn't let go of her hold on the finger. After a while, Yachiru finally released the Potter girl's finger and booted the girl into the three unhelpful helpers. All four of them tumbled out of the compartment and the door was slammed shut behind them.

When that was done, Yachiru sighed since she no longer felt tired and decided to join Haru, Orihime, and Hanatarou's game of go fish.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Haru looked up at amazement when he saw his new school. "Wow! Its so big!"

Orihime clapped happily. "And its so pretty too!" She then noticed the carriages. "WAA!! Look at all the cute horsies!!!" She pointed to the thestrals then skipped happily towards them and petted the closest one. Everyone sweatdropped at her comment when they all caught a glimpse at the 'cute horsies' which didn't look very cute since they have sharp teeth and a skeletal looking body with leathery wings.

Once they managed to get Orihime into the carriage, the thestrals began pulling the carriage up the path to Hogwarts castle.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Zimmer, Alanna!"

"Hufflepuff!"

The last first-year was finally sorted and sat at her new house. Standing, Dumbledore smiled down at his students. "I believe that some of you have noticed a few empty seats here. But not to worry. You will still be having your Defense Against the Dark Arts classes also, there will be two new courses added to your schedules." There were many groans from this announcement and Dumbledore chuckled. "I am sure that you will enjoy them but first, we have a few new students from Japan who will be attending our school and will need to be sorted."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the nine new students entered. Many of the girls were staring in awe at the new male students while most of the boys were staring at both Orihime, for obvious reasons, and Rukia.

Professor McGonagall unrolled a new and shorted piece of parchment and called out the first name. "Sixth year, Abarai, Renji!"

The smirking shinigami made his way towards the head table, winking a few times at the girls he passed who sighed and swooned. Sitting on the stool, McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head, "A very cunning mind you have there, and you're very good at hiding your emotions most of the time. You should really fix that temper of ours. Well, I guess you should be in...: "Slytherin!"

All the girls in Slytherin clapped happily as the redhead made his way to the Slytherin table, girls from the other houses frowned, upset that one of the hot new male students was not in their house.

"Sixth year, Inoue, Orihime!"

Orihime skipped happily and sat on the stool, many of the boys drooled and stared at the cheery girl's chest area (perverts!).

"Ah! Such a loyal friend you are and what interesting tastes in food you have there. You'll be in..." "Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat shouted after a while. Orihime stood and quickly made her way to the Hufflepuff table, giving a cheery hello to the boy sitting next to her.

"Sixth year, Ishida, Uryuu!"

The young Quincy briskly made his way towards the head table, glancing distastefully at the Sorting Hat, and resisting the urge to take out his sewing kit, he sat on the stool.

"Don't even think about sewing me up, Mr. Ishida. I quite like the way I look now. Hmm, you're very smart and quick. You'd best be in..." "Ravenclaw!"

Ishida sat at his table, fingers still itching to 'fix-up' the battered looking Sorting Hat with some frills, sequences and maybe the Quincy cross.

"Sixth year, Kuchiki, Rukia!"

Rukia happily made her way to the stool. "Your a very courageous young one and will stand up to anyone in your way. Let's put you in..." "Gryffindor!"

"Sixth year, Kurosaki, Ichigo!"

The substitute shinigami walked quickly towards the head tabled, ignoring all the stared he was getting from some of the girls. He sat on the stool and glared at some of the students before his vision was covered from the Sorting Hat on his head.

"My, my, my… What an interesting mind we have here." The Sorting Hat tutted.

"What the fuck?!" Even thought they where told beforehand how they were going to be sorted by Remus, it was still surprising to talk to a talking hat.

"You should watch that language of yours." The Hat said sternly. "Hmm…Very interesting."

"Just sort me, you damn talking hat!" Ichigo said irritably.

The Hat chuckled, "That will be quite difficult considering you have a few different… hmm… personalities I guess you could call them that."

"Hun?"

"I think he was talking about myself and that hollow part of yours, Ichigo." A familiar voice said from the back of Ichigo's mind.

"Zangetsu? How are you old man?" Ichigo asked. He hadn't heard much from hid Zampaktou since they were in Soul Society.

"I'm doing well but you better be sorted soon. You've been sitting for almost ten minutes."

"Well then. I better get onto my job." The Sorting Hat said. " Let's see. You'd do best in…"

"Slytherin!"

"About time, damn Hat." Ichigo mumbled before yanking the Hat off his head, handing it to the transfiguration teacher and marching towards the Slytherin table to sit next to Renji.

"Sixth year, Potter, Harry!"

All the students and many of the teachers gasped when they hear Mcgonagall call out the Potter name. Many of the students whispered among themselves, all wondering why they have never heard of Harry Potter.

Haru frowned when he heard his old name being called out and made no move to sit on the stool to get sorted. He smiled and watched as his brother stormed towards the professor and snatched the parchment out of her hands. Ichigo then pulled out a thick black permanent marker and wrote angrily on the parchment before handing it back to the transfiguration teacher and stomping back to his seat.

Coughing uncertainly, McGonagall looked back down at the parchment and saw that Potter, Harry was scribbled over and beside it was, "Sixth year, Kurosaki, Haru!"

Haru smiled as he made his way towards the head table, ignoring all of the curious stares from the students and sat on the stool.

"Well, hello there, Mr. Potter." The Hat greeted.

Haru frowned mentally at the Hat. "It's Mr. Kurosaki, Sorting Hat-san, and you would do well to remember that."

"My apologies, Mr. Kurosaki. Now, to see where you belong…"

"I hope that the Headmaster isn't making you put me in Gryffindor." Haru said to the Hat with a hint of anger.

The Hat chuckled. "Don't worry about that, Mr. Kurosaki. The Headmaster asks me to do many things but then that would be breaking my promise with the famous four who made myself and Hogwarts."

Haru smiled mentally at the Hat. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, to place you in…" "Slytherin!"

Haru smiled when he caught the shocked faces of the Potter seniors and children. Making his way to the Slythierin table he ignored the loud murmurings of the gossipy Hogwarts students and sat next to his big brother.

"Sixth year, Toushirou, Hitsugaya!" The young captain walked brisly towards the stool, blushing when all the girls squeeled at how so incredibly cute he is.

"Oh! You're quite intelligent for someone so young. You even deal with that lazy vice-captain of pretty well. I guess you should be in..." "Ravenclaw!"

"Sixth year, Yamada, Hanatarou!"

"Not very strong are you? But you're very loyal to your friends and a goold healer. You should fint in quite well in..." "Hufflepuff!"

"Sixth year, Sado, Yasutora!"

"You're incredibly strong for someone your age, you're also very loyal to your friends, especially to Mr.Kurosaki, and amazingly brave. You'll fit in quite well in..." "Gryffindor!"

Once Chad was seated beside Rukia, Dumbledore stood, "Before we begin dinner, I would also like to introduce our new teachers." He indicated to the four shinigami who began to enter the Great Hall through a side door and followed closely by the others. "Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor for this year will be Mr. Byakuya Kuchiki." Byakuya stepped forward an bowed. "We wil also be re-opening the duelling club, which will be overseen by Mr. Kenpachi Zaraki and his assisstant, Miss Yachiru Kusajika, and we will be having a new course called Spiritual Arts that will only be avaliable to fifth years and up an Mr. Urakara Kisuke will be teaching it." Zaraki just smirked at the students while Yachiru and Urahara waved happily. "Also, I am sure that you all haved noticed a few other additions with us. They will be guarding the school and they will also have the same privileges as a teacher so if they catch you in the halls after curfew they can take away house points or give you a detention. Please be kind to them and make them feel at home. Now," Food began to appear on the tables, "Let the feast begin."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

READ&REVIEW


End file.
